May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour
by NerdyBunny26
Summary: What if there was no rebellion? Nothing stopped the Capitol and the Hunger Games continued? This time, the Capitol have even more power than ever, ignoring the rules and bringing on Quarter Quells on every five years instead. Meet Jasmine Jackson, this years female tribute. This is about her time in the arena.
1. Chapter 1

A / N:

** What if Katniss and Peeta won, but the rebellion never happened. The Capitol still overpowers the districts? The Hunger Games still happen? Meet Jasmine Jackson, who lives with her mother and three sisters. This is her story of the 79th Hunger Games. The Capitol is more powerful than ever, and a new tradition had been built. Every 5 years, there is a 'special' Hunger Games.**

* * *

Chapter One:

* * *

"As usual, ladies first," said Tiffany Trinket. "This years female tribute for the 79th Hunger Games is...Jasmine Jackson."

My world stopped and froze, my head spun though, and I felt dizzy. I was going to die. I'd never be able to survive in that hell hole. I finally shook my head, and put on my poker face, determined not to cry or show any signs of emotion. Katniss Everdeen and her husband Peeta Mellark were stood at the stage, faces like stone, glaring at Trinket's back. Katniss was a family friend, and so was Peeta, but if the Capitol knew that, of course they'd be killed. They weren't supposed to be friends with us Seam people. I stepped out of my row and made my way to the front. I saw my mother there, crying, with little Jade looking confused, and Pearl and Em sobbing too. I gave them a small smile. Then I noticed my boyfriend, kicking and swearing and complaining and shouting and yelling and hitting and doing anything to try and get to me. I stepped up onto the stage and kept my face looking like steel. I knew I might last maybe a wekk or so, I hunted with Katniss every week and trained, because Katniss knew the Capitol's secrets. The real reaping happens miles and miles away, where they pick out a name in the privacy of President Manbuckle's home. Then, they put over 200 slips with the same name on, in the Reaping Bowl, and pull out the name they selected over a month ago. Its all a scam. She and Peeta have to go to the meetings now, and she found out earlier and trained me, whilst Peeta gave the boy, who's name Katniss wouldn't tell me, training. I'm fifteen years old and live a pretty good life, I have a boyfriend and Katniss is like my big sister and although I don't like but I was pretty sure I'd get some good kills in before I got murdered.

"Now for the boys," said Trinket, pulling me out of my thoughts. "This years male tribute of the 79th Hunger Games is... Louie Felton!"

"NO!" screamed my brain. "NOT LOUIE AS WELL!"

Just so your all up to date, that boyfriend I mentioned earlier, yeah, that's Louie. And if I was going to die, then he'd be able to move on, I knew that, because he was strong, but what if he dies and I win? I cant live without him, life isn't worth it! I wanted to slap the Capitol in the face, so hard it collapsed and fell to the floor screaming in pain, and then use a knife and chop it up slowly. Louie was a good person, he didn't deserve this. No way. I let one tear slip and smiled at him as he came over to stand next to me, grabbing his hand.

"You can say your goodbyes, everyone has five minutes each with them," finished Trinket and we were pushed slightly into the Justice Building, followed by Katniss and Peeta. As soon as the door shut, Louie walked up to me and kissed me for what seemed like ages, before Tiffany Trinket pushed us apart.

"Mr Felton, Miss Jackson, this is a Justice Building, not a bedroom," she said sweetly. "Kindly follow us into your rooms. Your visitors lines are cueing outside, we need to get rid of them so we can get away from these commoners."

I rolled my eyes and let her escort me to one of the damp, prison-like rooms an my mum and my sisters came rushing in, taking it in turns to serenade me with hugs, kisses and I love yous. I returned them all, with tears leaking from my eyes. I was about to tell them I would see them soon, but I didn't get to, because at that moment, peacekeepers came up behind my mum and shoved her and my sisters out. I screamed after him to let them come back in, but the tile I was standing on dropped and I fell onto a staircase, which I descended and found myself beside a window to a train that I could see Katniss through. I undid it and slid in, letting the window click shut above me as I snuggled into Louie's grip.


	2. Chapter 2

**A / N: **

**Just so you know, I'm juggling two stories at once, so updates for each one will be every other day, if im feeling goode then I might update both. Today is one of those days hopefully! Here's chapter two of May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour!**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games, if I did, my name would be Suzanne Collins, but its not, its Ruby, so whatever!**

* * *

Chapter Two:

I sit in my room quietly, reading a book I found, whilst the others get ready for dinner. Katniss, Peeta and Louie knock on the door to my carriage and invite themselves in. Louie sits beside me and puts his arm around my waist, Peeta and Katniss face us in the same position, looking at us.

"Right," she says, "lets get on with it. Peeta, explain why we're here?"

"Sure," Peeta says. "We're here together today, because me and Katniss are giving you advice on getting sponsors."

"Hello to you too," I scowl. "Please feel free to invite yourselves into my room."

"Do you want to get sponsors or not?" Louie whispers in my ear and I drop the scowl.

"Anyway," says Katniss, "you two are together, right?"

"Yeah," says Louie, drawing circles on my waist with his index finger.

"Then use it against the other tributes," says Peeta. "Don't do what we did, tell everyone, I mean, I'm thinking kissing where you pretend to think you cant be seen, then Caesar will put pictures, videos and everything, on his gossip show, Tributes. That didn't exist when we were in your position."

"Right," I nod my head. "Like now?"

"No," says Katniss hastily. "We don't want to know what you do when your alone thank you very much."

I laugh lightly.

"We mean backstage before your chariots go to the ceremony, in the living room at the end of the train, in the corner of the training centre, places like that," explains Peeta.

"Oh, OK," says Louie. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, use the new rule against them, one that existed since we won the Games."

"And whats that?" I ask.

"Two tributes can win, so long as their the opposite sex and from the same district," he says as the bell rings to symbol dinner and we get off of the bed and Katniss and Peeta slide out of the room. I stand on my tiptoes and kiss Louie on the lips and then straighten my dress before heading towards the dining hall.

* * *

"Welcome, all," says Tiffany Trinket. "I'm sorry Effie cannot be with you this year. She is working with District 2, my usual district."

"That is fine," says Peeta. "Isn't it Katniss?"

"Yeah," she says through her teeth. "Its a pleasure to have you pulling names out of a bowl of people who are going down in this years Hunger Games. This is the best part of the year."

"It sure is, aren't the games exciting, Peeta?" says Tiffany Trinket.

"Um, yea?" says Peeta. I took my seat next to Louie and Tiffany turns around to face me.

"Well, don't you look spiffing, darling!" she exclaims.

I smile at her and eat my dinner silently, before I get up and drag Louie with me. As soon as we pretend to think we're out of sight and pretend not to know there is a camera trailing us from the corner of the room, he faces me and kisses me on the lips. Hard.

Then I turn around and go to the living room to continue reading my book.

* * *

Five days later, we arrive in the Capitol, and we like what we see. Its all sparkling, glittering and people with strange hair, clothes and bright purple skin walk around like its perfectly natural. We are escorted to the building we'll be staying in, and as soon as we were inside, I realized what Katniss had meant when she said it was cruel. The building looks luxurious and is full of people eating as much as they can in a room in the corner. I blink a few times, and before I know it, we're inside a completely glass block and ooming upwards.


End file.
